Dai Sentai Zim Five
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Zim, Dib, Terra, Vega and Tak become the new Goggle Five to battle monsters


Dai Sentai Zim V

It cuts to Zim, Terra, Vegas, Dib and Tak hiking up Shadow Mountain and Zim began to sing a song from an old Super Sentai Series while and the other 4 chanted "Goggle V GoGo, Goggle V GoGo"

Zim: **Tachiagare Tachiagare**

**Hiewa no shisha-tachi yo**

**Hashire Tobe Hashire Tobe**

**Ai no senshi-tachi yo**

**Ai suru kuni wo mamoru tame ni**

**Goggle Robo de hasshin da**

Dib: **"Goggle Go!"**

**Goggle V GoGo, Goggle V GoGo**

All :**Goggle Red, Goggle Black**

**Blue, Yellow, Pink**

**Furikazase Chikyuu-Ken Sukuramu kunde**

Zim: **Mezame yo (Mezame yo) Wakaki shishi-tachi yo**

**All: Aa Dai Sentai Goggle V!"**

Zim**: Maiagare Maiagare**

**Mirai no shisha-tachi yo**

**Sora kakero Sora kakero**

**Ai no senshi-tachi yo**

**Ai suru tomo wo mamoru tame ni**

**Go Go Chenji de shutsugeki da**

Dib:** "Goggle go!"**

All :**Goggle Red, Goggle Black**

**Blue, Yellow, Pink**

**Hissatsu Waza da Ginga kiri chikara wo awase**

**Zim: Mezame yo (Mezame yo) Wakaki shishi-tachi yo**

**Aa Dai Sentai Goggle V**

"One more time!" said Dib

All**: Goggle Red, Goggle Black**

**Blue, Yellow, Pink**

**Hissatsu Waza da Ginga kiri chikara wo awase**

Zim: **Mezame**** yo Wakaki shishi-tachi yo**

**Aa Dai Sentai Goggle V!**

The as they reached the top Zim smiled "That was pretty good Zim!" said Dib and 5 Different color lights appeared and shone over them, formed suits and sucked them in the mountain and a woman said "You 5 are the new Goggle V!" She said as she hands them a brace

"Zim. You are Goggle Red!" Zim backflipped and did a pose. The red crystal shone on his forehead and gave off a very low-sounding pitch.

"Dib, You are Goggle Black!" Dib spun around and did a pose. The black crystal shone on his forehead and gave off a low-sounding pitch.

"Terra, You are Goggle Blue!" Terra pulled out his stick and posed. The blue crystal shone on his forehead gave off a medium-sounding pitch.

"Vegas, You are Goggle Yellow!" Vegas twirled and posed. The yellow crystal shone on his forehead and gave off a high-sounding pitch.

"And TAK, You are Goggle Pink!" Tak curtsied and posed. The pink crystal shone on her forehead and gave off a very high-sounding pitch.

"You are warriors of justice, Dai Sentai Goggle Five! And you must stop the evil New Deathdark! I am Juuri Hongou, creator of Shadow Mountain Base." The black-haired woman smiled at them. And she sees a monster with multiple spotmen Four days passed as the New Goggle Five tested their abilities.

"Red Rope!" Zim whipped some dummies and sent them falling down.

"Black Clubs!" Vegas jumped up and took out some of the dummies with his clubs.

"Blue Ring!" Dib knocked down his targets quickly with his ring.

"Yellow Ball!" Terra tossed a ball at the dummy's head and tossed it to another one.

"Pink Ribbon!" Tak twirled around and sent the dummies into a loop.

"Very good, everyone. But the New Deathdark is almost here. We must be ready." The Goggle Five nodded and ran outside. They arrived at the city and saw something horrible.

There were spotted men running around the camp, ransacking everything. "AAAH!" A random man shrieked as he was tossed aside. "NO!" Zita wailed in fear as she was cornered by some Spotmen.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Goggle Red jumped in front of them. "SPACE MAN!" Zita screamed and fainted. Goggle Red sweatdropped and resumed his team's entrance.

"GOGGLE RED!"

"GOGGLE BLACK!"

"GOGGLE BLUE!"

"GOGGLE YELLOW!"

"GOGGLE PINK!"

"FIGHT! Dai Sentai Goggle Five!"

"LET'S GO!" Goggle Blue jumped into the air and smashed against a Spotman and spin-kicked some surrounding Spotmen. Goggle Black karate-chopped a Spotman and punched another one. Goggle Yellow jumped in the air and kicked down a row of Spotmen.

"YOU FOOLS!" Roared a snake-like monster. She walked out and hissed at the team. Goggle Pink flung her ribbon at a Spotman and spun him around. Goggle Red jumped up and punched Snake Mozoo. She tumbled to the ground and sprayed venom at the group. Everyone dodged the attack and stood on each other's shoulders. "RED! BLACK! BLUE! YELLOW! PINK! VICTORY FLASH!"

The snake woman screamed as she was blown up. Suddenly, a giant version of the snake monster landed and beamed up the Snake Mozoo. Snake Mozoo cackled and swung her Kong's fist onto the ground. "GOGGLE CAESAR! LAUNCH!" Goggle Red yelled.

The carrier flew from Korakuen Stadium and landed on Prickly Pines forest. Everyone ran inside and Goggle Red, Blue and Yellow went into their cockpits.

"GOGGLE JET, LAUNCH!"

"GOGGLE TANK, LAUNCH!"

"GOGGLE DUMP, LAUNCH!"

All three mecha ran flew up into the air. "Go Go Change!" Goggle Jet folded up its wings, forming the torso. Goggle Tank folded up its treads into itself and the arms came out. Goggle Dump began forming the legs and fused into the now combined Goggle Tank and Jet.

"GOGGLE ROBO, COMPLETE!"

The robot landed on the battlefield and marched towards Snake Kong and punched it. Snake Kong hissed and shot lasers from its eyes. Goggle Robo shielded the attack and launched its hand missile towards the enemy mecha. It struck on contact and sent the enemy reeling. Then Goggle Robo drew out the Earth Sword.

"EARTH SWORD! ELECTRON GALAXY CUT!" Goggle Red shouted.

"ELECTRON GALAXY CUT!" Blue repeated.

"ELECTRON GALAXY CUT!" Yellow cried.

"**EARTH SWORD! ELECTRON GALAXY CUT!**" Goggle Robo shouted and traced the blade in a circular motion. The earth was shown with electrons surrounding it and it changed into a ball of energy and flew into the Milky Way. Then it went back into the Earth Sword. Goggle Robo swung the blade and cut the Kong in half. Snake Mozoo screamed and got killed in the explosion. Goggle Robo stood in victory. Everyone went out and looked at it.

"LOOK! THE SPACE MEN KILLED THE MONSTER!" Torque Smackey yelled. Keef and Meef just gaped at it like the idiots they were. Edward woke up and saw the Goggle Robo. "GIANT SPACE MAN!" He screamed before passing out again. And they continue training for anything else that comes their way

The end


End file.
